Architectural opening covering assemblies such as roller blinds provide shading and privacy. Such assemblies generally include a motorized roller tube connected to covering fabric or other shading material. As the roller tube rotates, the fabric winds or unwinds around the tube to uncover or cover an architectural opening.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., an object, a layer, structure, area, plate, etc.) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part relative to Earth with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.